Nárnia Além da Vida
by Barbara Popplewell
Summary: Depois do começo do fim de Narnia e a morte dos três irmãos Pevensie,Susana se sente muito só e por consequência dessa solidão relembra o passado glorioso que viveu em Narnia ao lado de seus irmãos e descobre que Narnia está muito além da vida.Será que nossa querida rainha e arqueira será perdoada pelo Grande Leão?será que Susana tem chances de voltar a Narnia? Isso só depende dela
1. Pedras Dentro da Alma

Cap. 1 Pedras Dentro da Alma

O policial Reynald bate na porta e pergunta do lado de fora:

– É aqui que mora a senhorita Susana Pevensie?

Susana abre a porta:

– Sim sou eu mesma, posso lhe ajudar?

– Será que posso entrar? tenho algo importante para tratar com a senhorita.

– Mas é claro pode entrar.

– Você É parente de Helen, Joseph, Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia Pevensie?

– O sobrenome já diz tudo, mas por que está me perguntando isso? Porque disse o nome de todos? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– É que...

– Fala logo o senhor já está me deixando nervosa, meus pais foram viajar e meus irmãos já deviam ter voltado, se eles fizeram alguma besteira, quando voltarem eu vou...

– Eles não vão voltar...

– O que?

– Bom é que o trem em que seus pais estavam perdeu o controle e... eu sinto muito

– Por favor não me diz que...

– O trem era muito velho, os freios estavam com defeito foi inevitável a colisão.

– E... - a voz de Susana falhou.

– Eles naturalmente estavam se despedindo quando foram esmagados, todos os três. Todos os passageiros morreram, a senhorita deve ir no local do acidente para identificar os corpos.

Nessa hora o coração de Susana congelou, o que ela estavam ouvindo não poderia ser verdade sua família era tudo para ela, a algumas horas atrás ela estava com seus pais e agora estava completamente sozinha e desesperada, e esse era o pior momento da vida de um ser humano estar completamente só, porque pense bem, é tão triste perder algo que gostamos muito Susana não estava perdendo nenhum anel de diamante ou um animal de estimação ela estava perdendo sua família o maior bem que alguém pode ter. Parecia que o tempo tinha congelado e um turbilhão de sentimentos se espalharam por sua cabeça: dor, desespero, culpa e remorso, sim o maldito remorso porque nas últimas semanas sua vida tinha virado um inferno por causa das brigas que tivera com seus irmãos principalmente com Lúcia, e a causa das brigas tinha um nome, Narnia, um lugar imaginário criado por seus irmãos. Como é que um segundo pode mudar o rumo de nossas vidas? toda a vida de Susana ao lado de sua família se passou em sua mente. Seu coração fora destroçado e dilacerado exatamente como seus irmãos deviam estar agora. Em um súbito de desespero as lágrimas explodiram de seus olhos como um rio que corre para o mar. Ela chorou como uma criança, como um menininho perdido em seus olhos eram só lágrimas e em seu coração um redemoinho de emoções.

O policial não sabia como reagir diante da situação de Susana ele já vira muitas pessoas se abalarem diante de uma notícias dessas mas essa moça parecia realmente muito triste ,tão triste que até o policial mais durão de Finchley se comoveu e sentiu pena dela. Susana saiu correndo de casa em direção a estação ela corria mais rápido que o vento, o policial queria dar uma carona a ela, mas a jovem era rápida demais. Susana via tudo turvo e quase foi atropelada, graças a deus o motorista era um velho amigo da família Pevensie, Robert Cooper.

– Susana mil desculpas, mas está tudo bem? você parece tão atordoada.

Susana se jogou nos braços de Robert

– Uma coisa horrível Bob, horrível...

– O que foi?

– Houve um acidente na estação de trem, e meus pais e irmãos morreram...

Robert ficou chocado ele se dava muito bem com os Pevensie, e secretamente era apaixonado por Susana.

– Eu sinto muito Su, eu não sei o que dizer, mas entre no carro que vou levar você até lá.

Ao chegar na estação havia muita confusão e chororô. Todos os passageiros haviam morrido inclusive seus irmãos, lord Digory e lady Polly que estavam do lado de fora do trem. Susana correu para o local onde haviam corpos no chão cobertos por lençois e Robert foi atrás dela mas antes que ela pudesse chegar perto, dois policias a seguraram.

– Pedro, Lúcia, Ed... gritou até não ter mais forças, Susana torcia para que não fosse seus irmãos não, não podia ser eles! - pensava ela.

Dez minutos depois quando a ficha caiu e ela tinha ficado mais tranquila, o delegado a chamou para verificar os corpos e lhe contou como tudo ocorrera.

– São eles? - perguntou o delegado levantando rapidamente os lençóis.

Imediatamente Susana ficou pálida, sua esperança de que fosse tudo um engano se extinguiu. Essa foi a pior cena que Susana poderia ter visto em toda sua vida, a dor foi tão grande que ela desmaiou, seus irmãos estavam ensanguentados e quase irreconhecíveis mas ela jamais esqueceria o olhar brilhante de seu amado Pedro, o sorriso iluminado de sua melhor amiga Lúcia e o lindo e radiante rosto de seu querido Edmundo.

– Por que vocês tiveram que me deixar? Por que são tão crueis? Isso não é justo comigo... -disse triste e amarguradamente. Nossa querida rainha chorava sem saber que seus irmãos haviam ido para um lugar muito melhor, e se ela soubesse que lugar era esse sofreria muito mais.


	2. A Vida Continua

A Vida Continua

O enterro foi um dia que Susana quis esquecer para sempre, foi um enterro coletivo de todos os que morreram no acidente incluindo Jill Pole e Eustáquio, para a tristeza de Susana que não sabia que eles também estavam no trem. Ela foi consolada por Robert que não a deixou em nenhum instante e por seus tios Arnaldo e Alberta junto com a família de Jill e dona Marta. Os caixões permaneceram fechados do início ao fim todos sentiam muita dor pela perda de seus ente queridos, mas todos sabiam que lá havia alguém que sofria muito mais pois diferentemente dos outros que só perderam um ou dois parentes no máximo, Susana havia perdido toda sua família e ainda seu primo e amigos o que era demais para uma pessoa só. Se Robert e Dona Marta que nem eram da família estavam tão tristes imagine Susana, tudo bem que dona Marta estava triste por ter perdido o professor Kirk o que significava que também perdera o emprego, mas Robert sentia de verdade pois era muito amigo de Lúcia e Pedro e tinha grande admiração pelo senhor Joseph, pai deles.

No fim do dia Robert resolveu acompanhá-la até em casa e ficou por lá mesmo, Susana estava muito sensível e como não tinha muitos amigos era melhor ficar lá com ela.

– Su por que você não aceita a proposta de sua tia e vai passar uns tempos com ela? Vai ser bom ter seus tios por perto.

– Pra que Bob? Pra lembrar o tempo todo e sofrer junto com eles?

– É melhor do que sofrer sozinha Susana, mas você é forte e sei que vai superar isso.

– É melhor a gente parar de falar nisso, liga o rádio por favor e me traz um café forte se não for te incomodar.

– Você não me incomoda nunca Su.

– Eu perdi tudo, mas ganhei um anjo...

Robert ficou sem jeito pois gostava muito de Susana, e algumas horas antes do acidente resolveu se declarar a ela, mas o acidente estragou tudo e era melhor esperar um pouco.

– Que isso eu só quero te ajudar, e saiba que você pode contar comigo para o que der e vier Susana.

Bob já tinha ligado o rádio e quando saiu Susana prestou atenção na música que tinha tudo a ver com o que ela estava passando.

A música se chamava Say GoodBye/Não diga adeus

...

Ontem nós estavamos rindo

Hoje eu te estou deixado aqui,e me perguntando

Onde todo o tempo foi agora?

Eu estou deixado sozinho de algum modo

Crescendo e envelhecendo

Eu não quero acreditar isto acabou

Não diga adeus

Porque eu não quero ouvir estas palavras esta noite

Porque talvez este não é o fim para você e eu

E apesar de sabermos

Que este tempo viria para mim e você

Não diga coisa nenhuma esta noite

Se você for dizer adeus...

E se isto é o fim

Isso machuca mas eu estou dando minha palavra

Espero que você seja sempre

Feliz como nós fomos

Feliz como nós fomos...

...

Tanto no mundo real como na verdadeira Nárnia haviam se passado 7 anos, pois agora no País de Aslam o tempo corria na mesma velocidade que o nosso mundo. Os Pevensie estavam muito felizes com seus pais, Aslam e amigos como: O senhor Tumnus,Trumpkim ,Sr e sra Castor, Caspian, Rilian, Liliandill, Cor, Corin, Áravis, todos os amigos de Narnia. Bom quase todos os amigos de Narnia, pois sentiam falta de uma certa pessoa e Caspian sabia muito bem quem era. Por mais que ele se sentisse bem no País de Aslam, por mais que ele gostasse de sua esposa Liliandill e ainda fosse respeitado como um nobre rei ele sabia que faltava uma parte de si, sim não faltava só uma lendária e bela rainha, mas faltava a mulher que não saia de seus pensamentos, o grande amor de sua vida, rainha Susana a gentil. Enquanto admirava aquele verdadeiro paraíso Caspian não parava de pensar como Pedro, Lúcia e Edmundo se divertiam tanto com os amigos que até se esqueciam de Susana, ainda que sentissem muito a falta dela. Eles sabiam que ela não foi para a verdadeira Narnia por sua própria escolha, pois foi ela quem se esqueceu apesar de todos os esforços deles para fazê-la lembrar, foi ela que trocou aquele paraíso por coisas sem valor como batons, festas e coisas materias. E por mais que doesse a falta dela a vida deveria continuar.

Na Iglaterra...

Susana havia se casado com Robert um ano após aquela terrível tragédia, pois ele fora seu porto seguro durante aquele tempo de dor, Bob era tudo o que qualquer mulher poderia querer ele era jovem, cheio de vida, belo, educado, sonhador e muito gentil. Os dois tiveram um filho chamado Benjamim, Ben tinha 6 anos e era um verdadeiro orgulho para Susana e Robert. O menino era muito simpático e inteligente, o que Ben mais gostava de fazer era ler contos de fadas, coisa que Susana reprovava pois essas histórias bárbaras há alguns anos atrás haviam separado ela de seus irmãos. Mesmo depois de tantos anos anos Susana sentia muita falta da família era quase impossível esquecê-los, pois desde o acidente Susana tinha pesadelos terríveis. Uma vez sonhou que Lúcia tocava uma estranha trompa de márfim e pedia ajuda a Susana, que muito estressada com a menina não ligava para o pedido de socorro. Outra vez sonhou que via seus irmãos indo para a estação de trem,ela tentou impedir correu muito atrás deles porém não conseguiu salvá-los. Esses tipos de pesadelos atormentavam muito a nova vida que ela queria levar, ela sonhava pelo menos uma vez por mês e se isso continuasse acontecendo ela nunca esqueceria o ocorrido mas ela precisava tanto esquecer, e talvez esse fosse o motivo dos males de sua vida, esquecer. O único consolo que Susana tinha era seu filho Ben aquele menino fazia ela esquecer qualquer dor e problema, Benjamim e Robert foram a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dela nesses últimos anos, ou melhor, foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu .Robert havia apoiado muito Susana desde a tragédia que marcou sua vida, e Susana achava que já estava na hora de superar tudo aquilo, pois ela não podia viver assim tão triste não era justo com Robert e Ben pois agora eles eram sua família agora.


	3. Você é a Magia Profunda

Desde que chegaram ao País de Aslam o que Ed mais gostava de fazer era treinar com a espada, ainda que não precisassem mais dela. Seu pai Joseph ficara muito orgulhoso pelas histórias sobre a era do ouro que seus filhos viveram em Nárnia, ter quatro filhos reinando ao mesmo tempo não era para qualquer um seu primogênito havia se tornado grande rei e era o melhor espadachim de Nárnia, sua adorada filha tinha sido a melhor arqueira e uma verdadeira dama, Edmundo que era seu favorito era justo e tinha um coração muito nobre, e Lúcia a menininha de seus olhos era pura sabedoria e coragem. Os pais dos nossos queridos Pevensie também foram para Nárnia junto com seus filhos por um motivo que só saberemos em um futuro não muito distante.

Nesse tempo Lúcia havia se tornado a melhor amiga de Jill Pole o problema era que a menina não suportava Susana ela achava a rainha gentil muito arrogante e o que fazia Jill odiá-la mais ainda era o fato de ela ter esquecido Nárnia.

Na verdade Jill sentia inveja de Susana pelo fato dela ser tão querida pelos narnianos.

Edmundo estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore quando Jill chegou.

– Oi Ed porque você não vem ficar com todo mundo?

– Prefiro ficar aqui relaxando um pouco.

– Espero que você não esteja pensando naquela idiota!

– O que você disse? cala a boca e sai daqui agora ninguém pediu a sua opinião.

– Você e Caspian são dois idiotas imbecis que em vez de curtir esse lugar maravilhoso só sabem pensar naquela arrogante e ingrata.

– Já mandei você calar a boca, quem pensa que é para falar assim da minha irmã e nesse tom?

– Não vou calar porcaria nenhuma já não aguento mais ver vocês tratando ela como uma deusa.

– você quer levar na cara? por acaso está ficando maluca? você tem inveja da Susana por ela ser mais bonita, e ser rainha de Nárnia enquanto você não é nada!

Edmundo já estava corando de tanta raiva, estava quase a ponto de dar na cara da menina. Aslam não gostaria nada daquilo afinal seu país era lugar de paz e harmonia e não um lugar de tristeza e brigas.

– Eu só estou falando a verdade Edmundo vocês não merecem ficar sofrendo por ela nós fizemos de tudo para ajudá-la mas ela não quis saber.

– Isso não lhe dá o direito de ofendê-la, quando eu era um pouco rebelde foi ela quem sempre me aconselhou, quando Pedro e eu brigava-mos era ela quem nos ajudava a fazer as pazes e até brigava com Pedro por minha causa só para me defender e por mais que ela esteja errada não cabe a você julgá-la.

Nesse momento Pedro chega...

– Será que vocês podem parar? eu ouvi seus gritos de longe e se Aslam souber dessa discussão boba vai ficar zangado.

– É melhor eu sair daqui, não quero ficar com gente que não gosta da minha família.

– Edmundo tem razão Jill, só porque você não gosta da Su não temos que ficar ouvindo suas reclamações, ela é nossa irmã e sentimos falta dela.

– Desculpa Pedro é que vocês estão no paraíso e não aproveitam nada porque ficam remoendo o passado.

– Na era do ouro quando reinávamos aqui éramos como um só, mas agora falta uma parte de nós por isso o nosso reinado deu certo e nunca foi esquecido porque não era cada um por si e sim um por todos.

Enquanto isso na cachoeira...

– Aslam te procurei o dia todo, preciso falar com você. - disse Caspian feliz por ter encontrado Aslam.

– Algum problema filho de Adão?

– Sim e não, é sobre a Susana .

– Meu filho você é um homem casado e sua esposa não vai gostar de saber que você anda preocupado com outra.

– Mas eu não posso evitar Aslam, eu gosto da Liliandill mas não a amo. Não tenho culpa se só consigo pensar na Susana eu prometi a ela que jamais a esqueceria.

– Eu sei que você só se casou porque eu pedi e se eu soubesse da dimensão do amor de vocês dois não os teria separado, mas ela se lembra da promessa que fez a você?

– Se ela lembrasse estaria aqui comigo, eu já deixei tudo muito claro a Liliandill e ela aceitou pois sabe que me casei com ela por Nárnia mas agora tudo mudou e tenho que fazer algo por mim e por Susana.

– E que algo é esse?

– Bom como você é onipotente pensei que poderia trazê-la pra cá...

– Você sabe que tanto como você amo Susana mais do que tudo, aliás amo todos vocês da mesma maneira e daria até minha vida para fezê-los sorrir mas isso não cabe a mim!

– Como não cabe a você? disse Caspian alterando a voz Aslam era sua única esperança e ele acabara de dizer que não poderia fazer nada.

– Fique calmo Caspian...

– Me desculpe não era minha intenção falar desse jeito com você. Mas você sempre os trouxe para cá e os levou de volta sem nenhum problema eu não entendo.

– Primeiro não estamos na antiga Nárnia e Susana não está morta, e segundo eu não posso interferir no livre arbítrio dela. Para Susana vir para cá precisa morrer espontaneamente e lembrar-se de Nárnia, se ela morrer sem lembrar de Nárnia estará nas mãos de Tash.

– Pelos quatro tronos de Cair Paravel, nunca pensei nisso.

– E se ela se matar de tristeza?

– Por esse motivo coloquei Robert Cooper na vida dela para ajudá-la e também lhe dei um filho para que ela não se sentisse só.

– Isso é bom mas se ela vier junto com o marido e o filho não vai me querer.

– Você tem esposa e filhos e por acaso a esqueceu?

– É claro que não! mas acho que você tem que fazer algo para trazê-la eu sei que você pode.

– Saiba que ninguém, nem você mesmo sente mais falta da Susana quanto eu. Eu achei graça nela e por isso a constitui rainha de Nárnia e também preparei este lugar para todos e queria muito vê-la aqui mas a magia profunda...

– Mas vo...você é a magia profunda - disse Caspian emocionado cheio de lágrimas nos olhos. Eu confio em você e sei que só o seu amor pode trazê-la de volta por favor me ajude Aslam... se não acho que vou morrer... ao dizer isso Caspian o abraçou.

– Não chore meu filho, eu te amo muito e não quero vê-lo sofrer eu vou cuidar dela não turbe o seu coração.

Lúcia vem acompanhada do ...

– Parece que as coisas também não vão bem por aqui - disse Tumnus se aproximando.

– Porque? aconteceu alguma coisa - perguntou Aslam.

– Foi Ed e Jill que quase se estapearam por causa da Su e o não devia ter dito nada - disse Lúcia olhando feio para Tumnus.

– Susana realmente faz falta - disse Caspian se sentindo aliviado por saber que não era o único a sentir falta da amada.

– O que acham de uma festa para acalmar os ânimos - disse Tumnus.

– Eu devia conversar seriamente com esses dois mas vou perdoar só essa vez! e achei uma boa ideia Tumnus.

– Obrigado Aslam então vou comunicar a todos.


	4. Quando Você Se Foi

No almoço...

– Bom dia meu amor como foi hoje na escola?

– Foi ótimo mamãe, a professora disse que temos que ler um livro para fazer uma redação.

– Na volta do parque podemos comprar um pra você.

– E eu posso escolher o livro?

– Claro amor quando o papai voltar do trabalho nós vamos!

O passeio foi maravilhoso fazia muito tempo que Susana não se divertia desse jeito o que era muito bom, e Benjamim estava tão feliz aquele menino era tudo para ela.

Na livraria...

– Amorzinho ali fica os livros de criança dê uma olhada e escolha um bem legal.

– Promete que vai ler pra mim quando chegarmos em casa?

– É claro!

Depois de escolher alguns livros Robert foi mostrar a Susana.

– Homero e Hesíodo, Odisséia, Mitologia Nórdica, que porcaria de livros são esses Robert?

– Não são porcarias Su você sabe que eu adoro mitologia grega e romana, a senhora devia saber que isso é cultura já que é tão inteligente.

– Esses livros idiotas são para pessoas psicologicamente fracas e alienadas, pessoas inteligentes não vivem no mundo da lua.

– Nossa que mau humor, acho melhor trocar esses livros por alguns romances!

– É melhor assim.

Benjamim veio correndo com um livro na mão e Susana pegou para ver.

– Hoje deve ser o meu dia! que lixo é esse Benjamim Pevensie Cooper?

– É Alice no país das maravilhas mãe, é uma história de uma menina que vai para um mundo...

– Eu conheço essa história Ben e francamente não sei o que esse lixo está fazendo em uma livraria desse porte - disse Susana com a voz alterada, pois esse era o livro preferido de Lúcia e ela não queria que Benjamim fosse pelo mesmo caminho da tia.

Robert se aproxima - Su abaixa a voz todo mundo está olhando! e qual é o problema do nosso filho ler uma história infantil?

– É mãe qual é o problema? todo mundo diz que esse livro é legal.

– Essas histórias deixam as pessoas tão loucas que elas deixam de acreditar na realidade para crer no impossível e eu não vou te perder como eu perdi a Lu, o Ed e o Pedro.

– Susana é melhor irmos embora, conversamos no carro.

No estacionamento...

– Filho vai comprar um sorvete vai!

– Papai eu posso comer dois?

– Tudo bem mas deixa espaço para pizza.

Ben se afastou.

– Susana que show foi aquele? você agiu como uma histérica.

– Desculpa Bob! mas você que eu não gosto dessas coisas eu quero que o Ben seja uma criança normal e foram essas histórias extraordinárias que me afastaram dos meus irmãos...

As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Susana, logo agora que ela já estava superando sua perda.

– Meu anjo eu entendo que seja difícil pra você mas a morte de seus irmãos não tem nada a ver com isso e você não é a culpada pela morte deles.

– Sabe Bob um dia antes deles morrerem eu tive uma briga muito feia com eles e até cheguei dar tapa na cara da Lucia.

Nessa hora as lágrimas desceram violentas violentas pela face de Susana.

– Bob eu me arrependo tanto de ter agredido a Lúcia ela não fez nada de mais, se eu soubesse que tudo mudaria drásticamente em tão pouco tempo teria sido a melhor irmã do mundo!

– Nunca imaginei que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto.

– Vou te contar tudo quando chegarmos em casa!

– Certo, aí vem o Benjamim.

Na mansão Cooper...

– Agora tenho que fazer a lição de casa.

– Vai precisar de ajuda garotão?

– Não papai já sou muito esperto. Boa noite!

– Boa noite! e entãos Su não vai me contar como tudo aconteceu?

– Se eu te contar você vai pensar que na minha família todos somos malucos.

– É claro que não vou pensar isso e acredito em você.

– Quando éramos criança inventávamos muita coisa como toda criança normal. Desde pequenos nós éramos muito unidos. Lúcia era quem tinha a imaginação mais fértil por ser a menor, Ed brincava em campos de futebol imaginários, Pedro sempre fingia ser militar ele adorava essas coisas de guerra, eu sempre fingia ser uma princesa como qualquer criança dessa idade e Lúcia sempre inventava amigos imáginários. No começo eu gostava bastante disso era super divertido, mas os anos passaram e a coisa fugiu do controle nós já estavamos crescendo e já estava na hora de parar com essas brincadeiras infantis. Depois de uns tempos Ed e Lúcia tinham ido para casa de meu primo Estáquio enquanto eu viajava com meus pais. Quando eles voltaram depois de um certo tempo eu estava mudando e fiquei muito vaidosa, afinal já era uma moça e devia me portar como tal sei que fiquei meterialista demais até demais, porém isso não vem ao caso. O fato era que mesmo depois de tanto tempo eles inventavam coisas fora do normal e com mais intensidade, e cada dia que passava eles ficavam mais loucos. Eu não dizia nada mas o que mais me admirava era o fato de Pedro ter 23 anos e ainda viver no mundo da fantasia, edmundo tinha 19 o que era um absurdo e eu suportei essa situação por um bom tempo.

– O que eles inventavam?

– Vou chegar nessa parte. Um dia eu estava em uma festa me divertindo com minhas amigas do colegial, começamos uma conversa bem animada falávamos de garotos, da escola, de roupas até que Lúcia chegou e disse pra todo mundo que o meu primeiro beijo foi com um príncipe de verdade e todo mundo caiu na gargalhada inclusive eu que nunca havia beijado ninguém. Aí em casa Lúcia voltou com essa história patética de novo.

– Por que riu daquele jeito? Nárnia tem algo de engaçado? nós nunca mais falamos sobre isso você anda sempre ocupada.

– Nárnia? do que você está falando Lu? eu nem sei o que é isso.

– Para de brincadeira Susana, fala sério!

– Mas estou falando sério eu não sei o que é Nárnia, por acaso é algum livro ou uma peça de teatro?

– Não acho a menor graça em fingir que não sabe o que é Nárnia Susana. Você sabe muito bem o que Nárnia você foi rainha de lá! por que está tão estranha?

– Pare de me encher Lúcia eu já disse que não sei do que você tá falando. Não conheço nehuma porcaria chamada Nárnia!

– Eu não sei por que você está agindo dessa forma, mas é melhor não chamar Nárnia de porcaria nunca mais ou vai aborrecer Aslam!

– Deixa isso pra lá, eu não vou ficar nem um dia a mais no mesmo quarto que você.

– Você sabe muito bem que não tem outro quarto sobrando pra onde vai então?

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum quem vai sair daqui é você. E eu sei muito bem por quê você está me aborrecendo desse jeito. É porque está com ciúmes.

– Ciúmes do quê?

– Lúcia você pensa que eu não sei que você gosta do Robert? Mas se acha que vai ficar com ele está muito enganada pois é de mim que ele gosta.

– Isso não é verdade! eu não gosto de ninguém.

– Você vai morrer sozinha porque ninguém gosta de criançinha que ainda por cima é maluca e mentirosa.

– O que? - disse Lúcia não acreditando na grosseria que acabara de ouvir. Você se esqueceu que em Nárnia todos os principes queriam se casar comigo? os únicos coitados que quiseram você foram Rabadash e Caspian, mas um era psicologicamente doente e o outro nunca tinha visto mulher por causa do tirano do tio dele.

– Não adianta arrumar namoradinhos imaginários Lúcia, isso aqui é o mundo real.

– Sabe Susana antes eu te admirava e queria ser igual a você, mas agora tenho vergonha de ser da mesma família que você e realmente é muito bom que Aslam não esteja aqui para ouvir você dizer essas coisas porque se eu estou decepcionada com você imagine ele.

– Estou tão ofendida Lúcia - disse Susana com desdem.

– Pelo menos eu não finjo uma maturidade que não existe e isso não jeito de tratar a rainha destemida!

– Pedoe-me majestade agora me lembro de tudo perfeitamente você é rainha sim, a rainha dos lunáticos. Você só inventou essa Márnia...

– É Nárnia.

– Esse troço aí, só para ridicularizar a família. E sabe de uma coisinha querida? eu sou a favorita da família, a que mais chama atenção nas festas e você é... você é feia pronto falei.

– Mentirosa! todos dizem que eu sou linda.

– Por educação queridinha, aliás você é tão bobinha que ninguém quer te fazer chorar.

Lúcia ficou extremamente magoada.

– Você é muito cruel Susana! eu te odeio. - disse Lúcia chorando e saiu do quarto correndo.

– Sabe Robert depois daquilo nossa vida se resumiu a isso, eram brigas constantes e exaustivas o mesmo aconteceu com Pedro e Edmundo brigávamos todos os dias. Expulsei Lúcia do meu quarto com a desculpa da falta de privacidade e mamãe me apoiou, assim Lúcia foi para o quarto dos meninos. Até Eustáquio começou a me incomodar, me disse que tinha virado um dragão,pode uma coisa dessas? e não parava de falar de um rei que não lembro o nome agora.

– Nossa Susana eu não sabia que tinha sido tão intenso. Mas como vocês supostamente chegaram a Nárnia? eles disseram?

– Uma historinha mais ridícula explicava a outra, Pedro me disse que foi por um guarda roupa mágico na casa do professor Kirk, e eu perguntei a ele se esse guarda roupa poderia me arranjar um vestido mágico para ir no casamento da Raquel.

– Eles se aborreceram muito com isso não é verdade?

– Você nem sabe a que ponto chegamos. Como eu disse antes a coisa tinha ficado tão feia, que eu desejava que aquele dia nunca tivesse ocorrido. Pedro, Edmundo, Lúcia e eu travamos uma briga séria. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que dei um tapa bem forte no rosto da Lu. Aí Robert eu nunca tinha visto tanta mágoa nos olhos de Lúcia, na verdade eu nunca vi a Lúcia com mágoa de alguém. Edmundo se enfureceu e disse que era melhor eu esquecer que era irmã dele. E Pedro disse que não esperava aquilo de mim e que estava muito decepcionado...

Susana chorou como no dia em que descobriu que sua família havia morrido.

– Shiiiii se acalme meu amor não precisa falar mais nada eu sei que dói.

– Tudo bem é melhor eu desabafar tudo de uma vez. Antes de bater nela o que eu disse foi horrível - continuou ela sem parar de chorar, e Robert pensou que ela ia secar se continuasse chorando desse jeito.

– Bob, Susana disse soluçando, eu desejei... eu desejei a morte deles. Depois de dizer isso ela abraçou Robert com força.

– Por isso eu sinto tanto remorso, eu disse que eles não fariam a menor falta e que papai e mamãe só precisavam de mim. Se eu não tivesse dito aquilo agora eles estariam aqui comigo. Agora só há um membro da família Pevensie como eu disse Bob. Mas eu estava com muita raiva, eu juro que não era a minha intenção... - seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, aquele olhar doía tanto que se Caspian estivesse ali não suportaria ver sua amada daquele jeito.

– Sabe de uma coisa Robert? eu só estou cohendo o que eu plantei, fiz os últimos dias dos meus irmãos virarem um inferno. Talvez eu não pudesse impedir que eles se fossem mas ao menos poderíamos ter ficado em paz. Por que eu não morri com eles Bob?

– Por Deus Susana não diga uma coisa dessas!

– Na manhã seguinte me senti mal e resolvi que pediria desculpas e mamãe disse que eles tinham ido passear e eu decidi esperar o regresso pois fui muito grosseira no dia anterior.

Meus pais tinham uma viagem marcada naquela tarde e ao meio dia já estavam prontos para sair, foi aí que eu me despedi e sem razão alguma mamãe chorou , perguntei se ela se sentia mal e ela disse que não era nada. Robert eles me abraçaram de uma forma tão diferente nossa despedida foi longa, eu sentia algo estranho dentro de mim como um mau pressentimento. Eu não queria que eles se fossem e quando percebi estava chorando, pedi que eles voltassem logo e disse que sentiria muita falta deles e acertei. Papai disse que me amava e eles se foram para nunca mais voltar.

Meus irmãos deveriam voltar no máximo ás duas horas da tarde, então resolvi que faria uma surpresa, fui ao mercado e comprei ingredientes para fazer o almoço perfeito, fiz a mesa mais bonita do que nunca, coloquei as coisas de Lúcia de volta no meu quarto e comprei um presente para cada um embrulhei e espereique eles voltassem. Aqueles dias seriam os melhores da vida deles e eu faria de tudo para que fosse. Mas eles não regressaram, então me cansei comi sozinha e quando terminei fui lavar a louça vi que já eram cinco horas e nem percebi que as horas haviam passado tão depressa. Mas as duas e meia da tarde enquanto eu esperava eles de repente a nossa foto de nós quatro na estação de trem caiu no chão e se quebrou, eu fiquei toda arrepiada nem vento tinha então limpei tudo e coloquei a foto em outra moldura. Ás cinco da tarde ouvi alguém bater na porta: ´´É aqui que mora a senhorita Pevensie?´´quando vi que era um policial fiquei tonta, tudo o que eu disse no dia anterior se passou na minha cabeça: ´´ Eu quero que vocês morram, morram, morram, orram, ram´´ O eco soou em meus ouvidos. Eu gelei quando o policial Reynald confirmou o que meu coração já sabia...

– Su eu nem sei o que te dizer, quem sabe se isso que seus irmãos falaram sobre Nárnia seja verdade...

– Por favor Robert será que a loucura dos meus irmãos te contagiaram.

– Sinto muito mesmo queria ter te ajudado mais, ter amenizado a sua dor eu me sinto tão impotente diante dessa situação.

– Que isso Bob você me ajudou e muito, se não fosse você eu não sei o que seria de mim.

Benjamim entra na sala e interrompe os dois.

– Mãe eu já terminei a lição, pai você pode me ajudar a tomar banho? a mamãe não porque ela é menina e eu sou um rapazinho.

– Tudo bem pra você Su?

– Claro podem ir.

– Já vai dormir?

– Não vou ouvir um pouco de música, vai me fazer bem.

Ela mexeu nos discos antigos e escolheu um, deitou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para foto que se quebrou naquele dia terrível enquanto ouvia um trecho da música que a fazia pensar neles o tempo todo.

Meu Amor/Os Thomés

watch?v=IMr84LeVnmo

Senti o vazio

E foi tanta dor

Olhei sua foto

Foi só o que restou

Sozinho e perdido

Preciso lutar

Te reconquistar e recomeçar...

Quando você se foi

Minha vida acabou

Hoje eu posso entender

Quanto doi te perder

De joelhos estou

Implorando perdão

Vem curar esta dor

Deixa eu te provar meu amor...

Seu olhar no retrato

Parece me dizer

O quanto eu fui tolo

E te fiz sofrer

Queria voltar no tempo

Recomeçar

Mostrar meu amor

E ter seu amor...

Quando o tempo passar

E tentar me esquecer

Sei que vai se lembrar

Que ainda vivo em você ..


	5. Mais um beijo de amor

Em Nárnia...

A festa estava animada todos estavam dançando: Rei Franco e raina Helena, sr e sra Castor, Joseph e Helen, Eustáquio e Lúcia... Todos estavam muito contentes o único desanimado era Edmundo, ele estava encostado na mesa de comidas. Jill Pole tentou se aproximar, ela estava meio... é um pouquinho arrependida sobre o que falou, Susana sempre a tratou muito bem na verdade era bem gentil com ela. Uma vez na escola Susana até a ajudou quando uma menina queria beter em Jill. No inicio Susana era bem tímida e muito calada sempre ficava sozinha e na escola era quase invisível, mas depois de sua última ida a Nárnia havia se tornado muito popular quase toda a sociedade inglesa a conhecia ela estava em todas as festas e chamava muito a atenção dos rapazes.

– Oi Ed, cê tá gostando da festa?

– Não é da sua conta!

– Não precisa ficar bravo! desculpa. Eu não queria aborrecer ninguém. Então amigos de novo? - disse estendendo a mão.

– Você retira tudo o que você disse sobre a Su?

– Claro que não eu só falei a verdade!

– Se mexer com um Pevensie, mexe com todos. - Edmundo pegou uma taça de vinho e jogou na cara da menina. Todos pararam de dançar e voltaram seus olhos a Edmundo que ficou envergonhado.

– Isso não é jeito de tratar uma donzela - disse Rilian.

– Isso não é uma donzela, é uma bruxa disfarçada de gente!

– Seu bicho do mato eu só queria ajeitar as coisas mas você é um animal.

Aslam e Joseph se aproximaram dos dois.

– Filho que modos são esses? - disse Joseph, o pai de Edmundo.

– Já disse várias vezes e vou repetir: meu país não é lugar para contendas - Aslam disse bufando, ou melhor, bradando. - Edmundo e Jill Pole voltem para as suas tendas e só saiam de lá quando eu ordenar! Vou repetir pela última vez e serve para todos, do animal mais simples ao 1° rei, não quero brigas, contendas e muito menos discussões fui claro?

– Todos: Sim soberano ouvir é obedecer!

– Agora voltem a se divertir como verdadeiros filhos de Aslam.

– Aslam posso falar com você?

– Sim Caspian!

– Eu estive pensando e acho que não tem como Susana vir para cá, não há mais ninguém no mundo dela que saiba sobre Nárnia então ninguém pode ajudá-la.

– Não se preocupe com isso Caspian, Susana terá a ajuda que precisa.

– Como? - perguntou confuso.

– Benjamim será a ponte, você será o caminho e Robert será a porta!

Na mansão Cooper...

– Bob o Ben já tomou banho?

– Já ele, quer que você leia a história pra ele.

– Aí Robert você sabe que eu não quero me aborrecer com isso, não vou ler essa história para o Benjamim.

– Você prometeu Su, por acaso essa história te faz lembrar de Nárnia?

– Não dá pra lembrar uma coisa que não existe!

Depois de ajudar Benjamim a vestir o pijama Susana leu a história para ele.

– Mãe será que existe um mundo assim como o país das maravilhas?

– É por isso que não gosto dessas histórias, que só servem para retardar o crescimento intelectual das crianças. Benjamim presta atenção no que a mamãe vai dizer, não existe outro mundo além do nosso.

– Seria muito bom se houvesse um lugar como esse. Quem sabe meus tios não estão em um mundo fantástico.

– Não diga besteiras Benjamim Cooper, seus tios morreram e quando morremos não acontece mais nada. Agora vê se dorme.

Susana teve um dia muito cheio a última coisa que ela queria era recordar o passado mas, algo naquela noite estava para mudar. De madrugada Susana não parava quieta na cama e Robert dormia feito pedra. Susana suava muito e não parava de repetir:

– Não, não pode ser... - ela sonhava com Nárnia pela primeira vez.

´´ Impossível - disse Susana não acreditando no que seus olhos viam, uma floresta coberta por neve´´ ; ´´Deve ser a imaginação de vocês - dizia Lúcia´´.

´´Porque ele disse que conhece o fauno! - Pedro disse´´ ; ´´Ele é um castor não devia dizer absolutamente nada´´

Susana acordou - era só o que me faltava sonhar com faunos e castores falantes! isso era tudo o que ela menos queria.

– É isso que dá ficar lendo histórias infantis.

Em Nárnia...

Era madrugada e todos dormiam menos Caspian que pensava em Susana como sempre, Lilian sentiu sua falta e resolveu ir atrás dele.

– Últimamente você não esconde de ninguém, ou melhor, desde que você para cá.

– Do que você está falando querida? - disse calmamente.

– Susana! quando estávamos vivos você não tocava no nome dela, pelo menos não na minha frente.

– Eu nunca escondi que a amava, quando nos casamos deixei isso bem claro a você, só não falava dela porque te respeitava.

– Eu não estou reclamando, sei dos seus sentimentos, e quero que você os sinta sem medo. - disse compreensiva.

– Como assim? Você aceita que eu ame outra mulher?

– É... é isso. Eu não sou humana Caspian, e meus sentimentos são diferentes dos seus, não sinto ciúmes e pra falar a verdade nem sei se te amo.

– Se não sabe se me ama por que se casou comigo?

– Eu nunca me apaixonei e já estava ficando tarde para me casar, papai sempre me dizia isso. Eu nem sei se as estrelas podem se apaixonar... como eu nunca amei ninguém e gostava o suficiente de você para me casar aceitei.

– Eu te fiz infeliz? - falou pensativo

– Não Caspian ao contrário. É que eu vejo você sofrendo por ela e agora que já morremos, se ela vier eu quero que você fique com ela.

– Obrigado Lilian. Então esse é um pedido de divórcio?

– Tenho certeza de que quando ela vier você vai querer estar livre para ser feliz.

– Mais uma vez obrigado por tudo o que você fez por mim. e quero que saiba que foi muito bom reinar ao seu lado - Caspian a abraçou.

– Então amigos?

– É claro, e eu espero que você também encontre essa pessoa especial.

– Agora é tarde demais para isso.

– Nunca é tarde para encontrar a verdadeira felicidade.

Lilian partiu e deixou Caspian sozinho, que imediatamente voltou a pensar em Susana agora com muita intensidade.

Na Inglaterra...

Susana não conseguia mais dormir e começou a pensar em uma pessoa que ela não sabia quem era, mas nunca saiu de sua mente. Era Caspian, ela não sabia o nome dele nem quem ele era, mas mesmo assim ele dominava sua mente, antes de se casar com Bob ela costumava pensar nele de vez em quando, mas quando Benjamim nasceu a imagem daquele homem que mais parecia ser esculpido pelos anjos não a deixava em paz, ele era moreno, tinha os cabelos negros que iam até o pescoço, e os olhos eram mais negros do que a noite assim como Benjamim seu filho. Toda vez que Susana pegava Ben em seu colo lembrava-se dele e aquilo ela fazia se sentir tão que bem quase todas as noites ela sonhava com ele, quando acordava pensava tanto nele que praticamente sonhava acordada. Susana não se lembrava de ter visto aquele rosto em nenhum lugar, mas como ela poderia pensar tanto em uma pessoa que nem ao menos conhecia? Isso ficou martelando na cabeça de Susana por um bom tempo até que ela esbarrou em Bob e acabou despertando ele que dormia pesadamente. Ao olhar para a figura que estava ao seu lado Susana não via Robert na verdade via Caspian o homem que morava secretamente em seu coração, ela abriu um largo sorriso que surpreendeu Bob ao ver Susana tão sorridente e com um brilho no olhar que nunca tinha visto em sua esposa.

– Estava pensando em mim amor?

– Sim, eu estava meu amor - disse Susana alegremente pensando estar vendo Caspian ao ver seu marido. - Eu te amo, você é tudo pra mim... ao dizer isso Susana beijou Caspian, ou melhor, Robert apaixonadamente, Susana o beijava com tanto amor e sofrequidão que Robert percebeu que Susana nunca havia o beijado daquela forma, e ficou feliz ao perceber que sua esposa o correspondia da mesma forma, na verdade ele estava enganado, e se Susana soubesse o nome desse desconhecido que morava em sua mente com certeza já haveria soltado seu nome.

Em Nárnia...

Caspian fechou seus olhos fortemente e por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, sentiu mais um beijo de amor da sua amada e idolatrada Susana. Caspian passou seus dedos em seus próprios lábios e sem perceber repetia: Eu também te amo meu amor.

Caspian nunca havia sentido um beijo tão bom quanto aquele que parecia vir de sua amada, quando Susana o beijou em sua despedida o beijo fora rápido e terno, mas agora era lento, quente e completamente apaixonado.

– Não pode ser! - dizia ele falando para si mesmo. Ela não se lembra de Nárnia muito menos de mim, como posso me sentir beijado por ela? - mas o que isso importava agora se ele estava se sentindo tão bem? então o rei fechou seus olhos e dormiu ali mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte tudo ocorreu normalmente, Susana achou que aqueles sonhos não voltariam novamente.

– Mas será possível - pensou no sonho sobre o fauno, o castor e a floresta pareciam ser tão reais. Porém Susana afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. - Eu devo ter sonhado com isso pelo fato de ter desabafado com Robert sobre eles, e também por ter lido aquela história idiota para o Benjamim.

Nem com esses sonhos Susana recuperou fé, ela era realmente difícil, o maior problema era que haviam dois demônios que a acompanhavam: A razão e a lógica.

E o segundo sonho esse sim parecia real, mas esse Susana duvidou que fosse apenas um sonho. - Será que confundi esse homem misterioso com Robert? se ele souber disso certamente ficará chateado, seria completamente errado que uma dama de 28 anos casada e com filho pensasse em outro homem. Acho melhor tirar essas coisas da cabeça.

Aproveitando que estava sozinha Susana foi até ao porão onde guardava as coisas antigas de sua família, ao chegar perto de seu antigo guarda roupa abriu a última gaveta e retirou uma caixa empoeirada que guardava lembranças de seus irmãos como fotos, os presentes que ela comprou no dia do acidente, as cartas que ela mandou no período em que Ed e Lu passaram na casa de seu primo entre outras coisas...

Ela recolheu as fotos e durante um bom tempo observou os detalhes de uma por uma e lembrou o quanto era feliz com eles, mas logo depois se lembrou das brigas por causa de Nárnia. - Maldita Nárnia pensou ela.

O aniversário de 24 anos da Lúcia estava chegando e ela iria no cemitério deixar umas flores para ela como em todos esses anos, como ela fazia no aniversário de todos até de lady Polly com quem ela não teve muito contato. Susana era muito apegada a família e nunca os esqueceria e no mais íntimo do seu coração ela pensou: - Seria tão bom se Nárnia realmente existisse e minha família estivesse lá, ao menos eu saberia que eles estavam bem e poderia ter a chance de reencontrá-los algum dia.

Nárnia...

Caspian acordou bem cedinho e foi procurar Edmundo para conversar um pouco.

– Oi Ed que bom que você está aqui.

– Não tem nada de bom, se Aslam souber que saí da tenda sem permissão vai me fulminar.

– Não seja dramático!

– Ah não, você diz isso porque nunca levou uma bronca de um leão falante que pode tudo, e eu nunca pensei que mortos ficavam de castigo.

– É verdade e é até engraçado. Mas não diga mortos, agora estamos vivos mais vivos do que nunca. Eu não sinto que morri na verdade sinto que renasci.

– E por que você está tão empolgado? O que tem a me dizer?

– Bom não sei se você vai acreditar em mim, mas é sobre a Su.

– Então fala! só alguma notícia da Susana para alegrar meu dia, é notícia boa?

– Bom, pra mim é.

– Então pode falar.

– Ontem a noite...

Caspian foi contando tudo a Edmundo que ouvia atento, enquanto isso Jill também havia fugido do castigo e quando ouviu Edmundo e Caspian conversando se escondeu atrás da árvore e ficou escutando.

– Ela me beijou, foi como...

Hahahahahahaha alguém gargalhava revelando seu esconderijo.

– O que está fazendo aqui Jill se Aslam souber... - disse Edmundo.

– Você não devia estar aqui Edmundo.

– E o que tem de engraçado? - disse Caspian

– Isso de você ter dito que a Susana te beijou pela mente.

– Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de mim, o que é uma boa notícia.

– Se lembrado? disse Jill incrédula. - Susana não se lembra nem do seu...

– Jill cala a boca - explodiu Edmundo.

– Se lembrado de mim? é isso que você quer dizer? disso eu já sei.

– Não Caspian, estou me referindo ao seu primeiro beijo com ela. - ironizou a garota.

– Como assim?

– Vai embora Jill! - pediu Edmundo.

– Não Edmundo deixe ela falar. Como você sabe disso garota?

– Quando sua rainha se esqueceu de tudo - disse Jill pausadamente. - Em uma festa com as amigas, Lúcia disse que o primeiro beijo da Susana havia sido com um principe de verdade, de fato você mas Susana negou até a morte e disse que nunca havia beijado ninguém e que você era apenas um personagem da imaginação fértil da Lúcia.

– É verdade Edmundo? - havia tanta dor na voz de Caspian.

– É sim Caspian, eu não queria que você soubesse mas Susana não disse isso apenas para as amigas, ela disse para nós também.

Caspian saiu correndo em direção ao bosque deixando Ed sozinho com Jill. Edmundo estava furioso e olhou Jill com muito desprezo.

– Se há alguém que não merece estar aqui esse alguém é você, porque até os ratos dos bueiros de Londres são mais dignos que você.

Jill se sentiu mal ao ouvir aquilo, ela só estava brincando e não quaria machucar Caspian mas ela fez que foi longe demais não fazia sentido sentir tanta raiva de Susana que nunca fez mal a ela.


End file.
